Triangulo Vicioso
by Yexsii Granado
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. ¿Alguna vez creyeron que podrían amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Si entregarse a una persona cuesta tanto, ¿cómo es entregarse a dos? Dos, dos personas que te aman, te comparten. Y… ¿Qué es el amor? El amor es la palabra sin significado detrás de la cual se esconden los verdaderos sentimientos, es dar todo por esa persona, más allá de tu felicidad.
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _La historia no me pertenece, yo solo juego con ella, al igual que los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a S. Meyer._

**_La trama no me pertenece, es propiedad de Camilo Camacho C. Yo solo la adapto con nuestros amados personajes de la Saga._**

* * *

**Triángulo Vicioso.**

**Summary:** _¿Alguna vez creyeron que podrían amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? Si entregarse a una persona cuesta tanto, ¿cómo es entregarse a dos? Dos, dos personas que te aman, te comparten. Y… ¿Qué es el amor? El amor es la palabra sin significado detrás de la cual se esconden los verdaderos sentimientos, es dar todo por esa persona, más allá de tu felicidad. Una historia llena de drama, romance, erotismo, amor, lujuria, y pasión… Permíteme contarte la historia de un __"Triángulo Vicioso"._

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

**Capítulo 1:** **Partida a un nuevo hogar**.

* * *

Desperté tan ansiosa como la noche justo antes de víspera de navidad, mi madre tocó a la puerta, entró llevándome un saludable desayuno junto a la cama: Jugo de naranja, pan integral acompañado de frutas distribuidas en proporcionales raciones.

— ¿Emocionada? —Pregunta mi madre, despejando unos cuantos cabellos de mi frente.

—Como nunca antes —respondí—. Creo que ya no puedo esperar más, así que me levantaré para arreglarme, ¿está bien?

—Está bien, cariño.

La relación con mi madre siempre ha sido igual de buena, desde que mi padre nos abandonó, hace cuatro años, yo he sido su mejor amiga, su confidente, la única persona en la cual ella puede llorar hasta que ya no le salgan más lágrimas de sus cristalinos ojos. Y ahora... tengo que dejarla.

Ganarse una beca en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Estados Unidos no es algo que se haga todos los días, aún así me duele, me duele abandonarla, y sé que a ella también, aunque lo oculte, de vez en cuando la escucho llorar en las noches.

—Basta de melancolías, Isabella —Me dije a mí misma limpiando mi mejilla derecha de una pequeña lágrima que había salido desapercibida. Me dirigí a la ducha y me arreglé rápidamente, no quería llevar ropa que llamase mucho a atención, así que decidí colocarme algo sencillo: una blusa azul cielo que me compró mi madre hace unos días, un Jean ajustado, unas zapatillas Converse, en el cabello me hice una simple coleta y no me apliqué ningún tipo de maquillaje. Una vez estaba lista, escuché a mi madre llamarme desde abajo.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Te buscan en la puerta!—Gritó ella.

¿Me buscan? ¿Quién me podría buscar a mí? Bajé a paso lento por las escaleras mientras pensaba quién podría ser, por el tono que utilizó mi madre, podría ser alguien bueno. Al verlo, me llevé una grande y grata sorpresa.

— ¿Jacob? —Pregunté aún sin poder creerlo.

— ¿Acaso no me ves, Bella? –Respondió él en tono burlón— Baja y dale un abrazo a tu mejor amigo.

No podía creerlo aún, Jacob estaba acá, en mi casa, ahora, después de tanto tiempo. Este año sin verlo me había servido para olvidarlo al fin, para superar ese amor que llevo en secreto desde que tengo uso de razón, pero ¿para qué ha vuelto? ¿Para recordarme que estoy destinada a quererlo siempre?

—Cariño —habló mi madre—, Bryan se ha ofrecido para llevarte a la universidad, así quedaré más tranquila. ¿Está bien?

— Si, está perfecto mamá —respondí con voz cortada.

Sin darme cuenta, Jacob se acercó. —Ven acá, amiga— me dijo rodeándome con sus confortables brazos trigueños, su aroma me recordó lo mucho que lo he extrañado, lo mucho que me hace falta una persona a la cual contar mis secretos, es mi único amigo, en el colegio nunca tuve a otra persona diferente, hasta que sin darme cuenta, me sentí atraída por él.

— ¡Me estás ahogando! —Exclamé— ¡Suéltame!

— Veo que no has cambiado Bella, como siempre tan imponente — bromeó él.

— Basta de palabrería, ve por tus cosas y salgan ya, o llegaras tarde Isabella —habló mi madre.

Subí las escaleras, más nerviosa que cuando desperté esta mañana, tomé mis maletas y bajé de nuevo, Bryan ya me estaba esperando afuera, en su automóvil de color azul. La despedida con mi madre fue más dolorosa de lo que yo me hubiese imaginado.

— Son solo seis meses —dije, tratando de consolarla.

— Lo sé, además es por tu futuro, cariño —respondió ella—. Ya, será mejor que te vayas.

Al salir de mi casa, sentí como un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo, a partir de ese momento, comprendí que mi vida cambiaría, radicalmente. El auto de Jacob avanzaba lentamente mientras yo observaba como mi anterior vida se marchaba también, una lágrima salió de forma automática de mis ojos.

—Estarás bien, eres muy fuerte —me dijo.

—No lo suficiente —dije rápidamente, con un gesto de enojo.

Tocó mi mano con la suya. —Sé que lo eres —contradijo y mi corazón casi se detiene, usó ese tono de voz que usaba antes para pedirme cualquier cosa, ese tono al que no me puedo resistir.

— ¿Por qué has vuelto? —Le pregunté, soltando mi mano de la suya.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó en tono expresivo— ¡Por ti!

Quedé en un coma mental por algunos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que él me había dicho. ¿Por mí? ¿A qué se refería? Giré mi cabeza para observar por la ventana, procurando ocultar un poco mi rubor en las mejillas.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar después de eso, no logré pronunciar ni una sola palabra, él manejaba en silencio con la vista siempre al frente.

—Me has hecho mucha falta, Bella —hablo él, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio.

El rubor regresó automáticamente y cada vez lo sentía más cerca, pero no físicamente, era algo más profundo, justo en el pecho, en el corazón.

— Aún no me has dicho por qué has vuelto —contrarresté.

Él hizo un gracioso gesto en su rostro y se detuvo al ver que ya estábamos a punto de llegar al campus universitario, noté por su respiración que los nervios estaban aumentando también para él ,¿por qué?... La verdad era que yo también estaba nerviosa, cada vez más cerca de mi destino y más lejos de "el amor", o al menos, eso era lo que yo pensaba.

— ¡Entraré también! —Soltó Jacob, sin siquiera darme tiempo para asimilar que lo estaba diciendo.

— ¿Entrar? —Pregunté con la esperanza de que no fuese lo que estaba pensado— ¿A dónde?

— ¡A la universidad! ¡A esta misma universidad!

Todo mi interior se estremeció, sentí como una fuerza me consumía los pensamientos y los... ¿Sentimientos?... No dije nada durante unos largos minutos, mi cabeza trataba de asimilar la noticia que Jacob había soltado. ¿Entrar a la universidad, juntos? Cuando ya mi interior se calmaba poco a poco, otras preguntas fueron surgiendo en mi..., ¿Qué sería lo peor que pudiese suceder? La universidad es bastante grande y hay las suficientes personas como para tener que verlo a diario, ¿no?

— Mira hacia tu derecha —me indicó— ¡Hemos llegado!

Cuando volteé, quedé absorta, definitivamente era un lugar increíble: Un enorme edificio de lado derecho, alcancé a contar al menos treinta pisos de altura, de lado izquierdo había otro edifico que supuse eran los dormitorios (quizás porque tenía un cartel diciendo: "Bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar") tras los dormitorios, logré ver unas enormes piscinas, espacios para practicar todos los deportes, gigantescas zonas verdes y... las personas.

Las personas allí eran totalmente diferentes a mí, esta mañana decidí ponerme ropa que no fuese llamativa, pero ahora, era lo más llamativo del lugar y no precisamente en un buen sentido, mi blusa azul, Jean ajustado y zapatillas Nike, resultaban ser una completa vergüenza ante las minifaldas, blusas escotadas y altos tacones que usaban las otras chicas que alcanzaba a ver desde el auto.

Incluso los chicos del lugar se veían diferentes a los de mi pueblo, los cuales siempre usaban una sudadera o un short cualquiera, aquí no, parecía ser en contra de las leyes estar desarreglado, y si era una ley, entonces yo ya tendría una larga condena. Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que Jacob no fuese igual que los demás chicos del pueblo (quizás porque viajaba mucho a la ciudad) pero siempre su extraño vestuario causaba sensación: Jeans vagamente ajustados, camisas de cuello, chaquetas de cuero negras, zapatos en punta, entre muchos otros vestuarios más. Ahora veo que los extraños éramos los demás.

—Tenemos que bajar del auto –habló Bryan que ya estaba estacionado, interrumpiendo mis vagos pensamientos— ¿O quieres quedarte para siempre?

— ¡OH! ¡Lo siento! No me había fijado que ya habíamos llegado.

— ¿Te gusta el lugar?

— Es... increíble.

— ¿Quieres que lo conozcamos, juntos?

¿Conocer el lugar? ¿En serio? Me sentía tan mal conmigo misma que solo deseaba que me tragase la tierra, seguro que todos me verían como un bicho raro y solo conseguiría terribles burlas.

— No —respondí— Por ahora solo quiero ir a mi habitación, organizar todas mis cosas y dormir un rato, quizás luego.

Jacob me acompañó al cuarto para ayudarme con la enorme maleta que traía, dormitorio 806B, él se despidió y se marchó para su dormitorio, si mal no recuerdo le correspondió el 213E, así que estaría lejos de mí, eso es bueno.

Toqué la puerta por si mis compañeras ya habían llegado, los dormitorios eran compartidos en grupos de tres, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era unas buenas compañeras de habitación.

Al no recibir respuesta decidí entrar, sin estar preparada para lo que me encontraría allí dentro.

Una chica de cabello perfectamente rubio, estatura alta y cuerpo moldeado, estaba tumbada en el suelo, sin moverse ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Mi reacción fue fatal cuando vi en su pecho una enorme mancha roja ¿Sangre?..., Empeoró cuando sentí unas heladas y delicadas manos rodeándome, tapando mi boca para evitar cualquier ruido, mi cerebro y mi cuerpo no lograban coordinar.

¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

* * *

**¿Que les pareció chicas? Las invito a dejar sus opiniones sobre esta nueva y mi primera adaptación.**

**Besos... Las quiere, Yexsi **


	2. Malas Influencias

**Disclaimer:** _La historia no me pertenece, yo solo juego con ella, al igual que los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a S. Meyer._

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** **Malas Influencias**.

_Una chica de cabello perfectamente rubio, estatura alta y cuerpo moldeado, estaba tumbada en el suelo, sin moverse ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Mi reacción fue fatal cuando vi en su pecho una enorme mancha roja ¿Sangre?... Empeoró cuando sentí unas heladas y delicadas manos rodeándome, tapando mi boca para evitar cualquier ruido, mi cerebro y mi cuerpo no lograban coordinar. _

_¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? _

Trataba de moverme casi mecánicamente, aunque sin mucho éxito. De pronto me soltaron, emití un suave gemido de dolor y angustia, volteé inmediatamente para observar la persona que estaba detrás de mí. Una chica: de cabello castaño oscuro perfectamente alisado, un fleco ocultaba su frente mostrando una gran expresión en sus ojos, unos ojos muy delineados de color negro, grandes (aunque hermosos) y su mirada lograba intimidarme hasta sentirme casi desnuda, tenía perforaciones en su labio inferior y una pequeña argolla en su nariz. ¿Quién era esta chica?

Antes de lograr pronunciar una palabra, la chica rubia que estaba tumbada en el suelo se levantó automáticamente, soltando unas fuertes carcajadas sobre mí, lo que me provocaba impotencia y malhumor.

— ¿Salió bien? —Le preguntó la chica rubia a la de cabello castaño.

—No lo sé, preguntémosle a ella —habló la otra—. ¿Salió bien? —Preguntó, dirigiéndose a mí.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se referían. Pero todo indicaba que yo había sido víctima de una broma, una cruel y estúpida broma.

—Sí, salió muy bien —comenté, fingiendo no haber creído la actuación—. Que buen trabajo.

—No te enojes chica, fue solo un acto de bienvenida —dijo la rubia.

—Mi nombre es Alice, Alice Brandon —se presentó la chica de cabello oscuro—. Y ella es Rosalie Hale, seremos tus nuevas compañeras de dormitorio.

¡Locas! ¡Un par de locas! ¿Podría tener mejor compañeras que ellas dos? En este momento solo quería salir de allí y volver a mi pueblo, a mi casa, con mi gente, con mi familia.

— ¿No nos dirás tu nombre? –Indagó Amanda, en tono sarcástico.

—Soy Isabella, Isabella Swan –Respondí, con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica para que notasen mi enojo.

—Mejor te dejamos descansar –dijo Alice–. Allí está tu cama y tu closet –siguió, señalando la cama que estaba en el extremo derecho de la habitación.

Cuando mis nuevas compañeras se marcharon, mi paso a seguir fue simple: lanzarme a mi cama y cerrar los ojos fuertemente, quería dormir, olvidarme de todo. Mi mente estaba ocupada, pensaba en mí... pensaba en Jacob, ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora que estamos tan cerca? ¿Estaremos por fin juntos? ¿Nos volveremos dos extraños?... Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza en ese instante, sentía como el agotamiento me provocaba sueño y mis ojos se cerraban automáticamente.

Desperté de un brinco por culpa de una pesadilla que rondaba por ahí, al ver la luz que se colaba por la tersa cortina noté que había dormido mucho tiempo, aunque no el suficiente puesto que aún no había amanecido. Me levanté de punticas sin querer despertar a las dos chicas que aparentemente ya se encontraban durmiendo. Salí de la amplia habitación al pasillo principal, apoyada sobre la puerta del frente. Alguien tocó mi hombro con suavidad.

—Es hora de dormir, por si no sabías.

Solo podría haber una persona con ese tono de voz tan extrañamente seductora (teniendo en cuenta que desde que llegué no he hablado con mucha gente) así que me limité a responderle a Alice sin voltear.

—Dormí toda la tarde, así que no tengo sueño ¡por si no sabías!

— ¡Jajá! —Burló ella—. No tienes que estar a la defensiva conmigo, Isabella. ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el campus?

Quizás un poco de aire fresco me ayude a relajarme, así que acepte su oferta. Salimos con pisadas suaves ya que no es común que dos chicas estén dando vueltas por el campus a mitad de la noche. Al salir, caminamos por la inmensa zona verde que había visto al llegar con Jacob, esta mañana.

— ¿Llevas mucho aquí, en la universidad? —Pregunté, para romper el hielo.

—Tres años, ¿es mucho? —Respondió ella—. Teniendo en cuenta que han sido los mejores tres años de mi vida.

— ¿Por qué?

—Este es el mejor lugar, aquí puedes formarte, conseguir amigos... amor.

Amor... por la expresión de Alice estoy segura que está enamorada ahora mismo, aunque quizás no correspondida, su mirada se apagó y la dirigió al suelo de inmediato. Ahora que la veo mejor, esta chica puede que no sea tan mala: su atuendo es más original que el de las demás, tiene buen sentido del humor, y... sufre por amor. No quiero decir que me agrade que sufra, es solo que me alegra saber que no soy la única.

Estaba a punto de pronunciar una nueva palabra, pero un terrible chiflido que provenía de una persona atrás de nosotras me interrumpió, al voltear, lo vi. No sé qué sucedió en ese momento, sentí como mis intestinos se retorcían y mi cerebro procesaba mucha información al mismo tiempo. Era un chico: su cabello castaño claro perfectamente peinado hacia arriba, sus verdes y profundos ojos, su blanca y seductora sonrisa, quizás era el chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Pero hubo algo más en él, más que su aspecto físico. Su mirada.

Ya la había visto antes, vagamente, pero estaba segura de que había visto esa profunda mirada en algún otro lugar. ¿De dónde podría conocer a este chico tan guapo?

Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— ¡No voltees! —Exclamó ella, empujándome hacia adelante.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunté inquietante.

— No lo mires a los ojos, no es una buena persona.

A pesar de las advertencias de mi compañera, no podía evitar voltear para verlo de nuevo. Cuando ya había decidido seguir adelante, él me tocó el hombro con increíble suavidad.

— ¡Hola! Eres nueva, ¿verdad? —Preguntó el chico—. Te vi llegar esta mañana, con tu novio.

¿Me vio llegar? ¿Mi novio? ¿Acaso ha estado observándome? ¿Quién puede ser este chico?

— Sí, soy nueva, pero no es mi novio —respondí, aunque mis palabras se cortaban poco a poco—. Es solo un amigo.

— ¡No lo veías como una amiga! —Se burló él.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes? —Indagó Alice—. Ella ha dicho que es solo un amigo, ahora vete Edward.

¡Edward! Mi corazón casi se detiene al escuchar a mi compañera pronunciar ese nombre. ¿Será posible?... Hace tres años, cuando salía una tarde del colegio, caminaba junto con Jacob de regreso a casa, yo le discutía por todo y él me hacía unas cuantas cosquillitas para suavizarme, cuando me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y se marchó, algo hizo que me detuviese. A lo lejos, en un parque cercano allí, había un chico tirado sobre el verde pastizal, aparentemente lastimado y sangrando. Fui a ayudarlo de inmediato. Lo levanté con la mayor suavidad posible sentándolo en la banca más cercana.

Su herida en el brazo me aterraba, horribles escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo sin ninguna explicación coherente. Lo llevé justo a mi casa y mi madre —que es enfermera— trató su herida, el dolor aparentaba ser insoportable hasta el punto en el que el chico se desmayase. Al otro día, cuando el chico ya estaba mejor por la sanación de mi madre, un lujoso auto pasó a recogerlo. Nos ofreció dinero pero lo rechazamos. Lo único que dijo al salir de mi casa fue:

— ¡Me salvaste la vida! ¡Eres mi ángel, mi ángel guardián! —Musito él, dejándome helada—. Por cierto preciosa, mi nombre es Edward, Edward Masen.

No alcancé a pronunciar una palabra antes de que el chico saliera por la puerta de mi casa. Fue entonces cuando vi sus ojos mientras se retiraba. Sus profundos ojos, sus profundos y hermosos ojos verdes.

Mi recuerdo fue interrumpido por los gruñidos de Alice, quien aún discutía con Edward, al parecer ellos nos no se podían ver ni en pintura, por las miradas que ella le lanzaba y los gestos que él le hacía, era claro que se odiaban.

Él parecía no escucharla, solo me lanzaba fijas miradas intimidantes las cuales me hacían derretir incoherentemente.

— Creo que es hora de irnos —habló Alice, jalándome del brazo.

Accedí.

Cuando caminaba tras ella para dirigirnos a mi dormitorio, Edward se acercó a mí susurrando algo en mi oído, algo que hizo estremecer hasta la última partícula de mi cuerpo:

— Recuerda que eres mi ángel guardián. Y ahora que estás cerca, no te dejaré ir.

* * *

Ya Edward ha hecho su aparición, al igual que Rosalie y Alice pero estas dos ultimas son unas completas locas.

Gracias a todas las que han dejado sus review, agregan a favoritos y ponen alertas.

Besos... Las Quiere, Yexsi


	3. Cambio

**Disclaimer:** _La historia no me pertenece, yo solo juego con ella, al igual que los personajes, los cuales pertenecen a S. Meyer._

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Manue Peralta, Beta FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** **Cambio**.

* * *

Mi cerebro procesaba mucha información en un solo momento. Caminaba hacia mi dormitorio pensando en el encuentro con Edward Masen y en que él no me había olvidado, en realidad creo que yo tampoco, siempre que pasaba junto a ese pastizal, a esa banca... lo recordaba, en realidad recordaba sus ojos. Son inolvidables.

Al acostarme en mi confortable cama quedé dormida casi de inmediato. La fuerte luz del sol de la mañana hizo que abriera mis ojos. Alice y Rosalie aún estaban dormidas, me levanté en silencio, me duché y me cambié de ropa: un jean suelto, blusa gris, zapatillas Nike y una chaqueta de color marrón. En el cabello me acomodé una trenza que mi madre me hacía desde pequeña.

Salí al pasillo principal en busca de aire fresco. Perdí. Fue todo lo contrario, al salir de mi cuarto lo primero que hice fue estrellarme contra el desagradable mundo de la superficialidad, las chicas del lugar me observaban como si fuese un extraterrestre, la cosa más extraña que jamás se hubiese visto.

Hice caso omiso a todas las miradas y salí de allí, bajé las escaleras, puesto que no hay mucha gente por ahí, todos prefieren el ascensor (teniendo en cuenta que es un octavo piso). Salí del enorme edificio, pero, ¿qué haré ahora? No conozco a nadie aquí, entonces, ¿para qué salí de mi dormitorio?... Solo he hablado con Alice, Rosalie... Jacob y Edward. Tenía perfectamente claro que no quería hablar con Jacob, ya estaba decidida a alejarme de él, y con Edward no hemos cruzado muchas palabras, así que él tampoco es una opción.

Entré a la cafetería para desayunar, el lujar estaba copado, así que quise regresar a mi cuarto y quizá más tarde bajar con mis compañeras, supongo que así me sentiré menos indefensa.

Subía por las escaleras, al llegar al segundo piso, vi su puerta 213E, tras esa puerta estaba Jacob, por un momento consideré la idea de tocar para saludarlo, en realidad quería ver un rostro familiar, alguien quien no me viese e hiciera gesto de asco o miedo, por lo que caminé hacia ella, cuando estaba a punto de tocar, abrieron la puerta desde adentro, y salió él, estrellándose conmigo.

— ¡Perdona! –Exclamó, al reconocerme añadió–: ¡No te vi, pequeña Bella!

Sabe lo mucho que me disgusta que me diga pequeña, de inmediato me pongo a la defensiva diciendo:

—Es obvio, de lo contrario no me hubieses golpeado.

—Ya, ya. No quiero pelear contigo, ¿vale? –Comentó Jacob–. Salía a caminar un poco, ¿vienes?

—Está bien –dije después de mutilarlo un poco, quizás la idea de alejarme de Jacob me sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

— ¿Quieres comer algo, Bella?

—No –contesté en forma cortante.

Salimos a la amplia zona verde del campus universitario, ver a Jacob me hace bien, me trae un pequeño aire cálido, un aire a hogar, a pueblo, a familia, algo que no se encuentra en este lugar.

No hablamos mucho, él me contaba sobre sus compañeros de dormitorio: Matías, un chico de intercambio, viene de Europa así que aún no aprende algunas palabras de la jerga de aquí; y Alec, una persona seria a la cual no le gustan las demás personas, según me cuenta Jacob, no habla, ni se ríe, ni siquiera permite que lo miren a los ojos. Yo le cuento sobre Rosalie y Alice sobre el drama de bienvenida que me hicieron, me detengo un segundo para pensar si contarle algo sobre Edward, pero decido que no, quizá no sea el momento.

Ya era hora de irnos, en la tarde tendríamos un acto de bienvenida ¡protocolo!... El momento de la despedida fue tenso, no quería que se marchara así que él fue el primero en hablar:

— ¡Gracias a Dios que abrí la puerta esta mañana!

—Aunque no la hubiese abierto, yo hubiese tocado –hablé con tono burlón.

—Bella, es hora de irme pero prométeme que nos veremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece bien.

Se inclinó hacia mí suavemente, sus labios apenas rozaron mi mejilla, pero fue suficiente para que el sentimiento se despertara de nuevo. Un sentimiento que tenía vida propia, que comprendía que ahora que Jacob y yo estábamos cerca, no podríamos dejarnos de ver. Eso es malo.

Definitivamente ver a Jacob fue lo mejor que pude hacer, ahora me sentía renovada, con la autoestima alta y seguro que nadie me la podría bajar de nuevo.

Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Jamás me había detenido a mirarme en un espejo, siempre me he enfocado en mis defectos, pero, ¿mis cualidades? ¿Tengo alguna?... No puedo decir nada acerca de mi aspecto físico: cabello muy largo color castaño oscuro, ojos verdes que en ocasiones se tornan azules, una figura normal (nunca he sido la chica más bonita de todas) y mi estilo es definitivamente un asco: ropa vieja o usada y zapatillas. Necesito un cambio en este lugar, un cambio radical si no quiero sentirme ignorada y creo saber quién es la única persona que puede ayudarme en eso aquí: Alice Brandon.

De todas las jóvenes que he visto en la universidad, Alice es diferente, no lleva minifaldas, grandes escotes y no muestra su cuerpo exuberantemente, pero su estilo hacen que todos los chicos la sigan a todas partes, usa ropa muy fina, grandes tacones, y su cabello, perfectamente alisado, con un flequillo que le cubre el total de la frente.

Luego de despedirme de Jacob, caminé hacia mi dormitorio en busca de mi compañera. Allí estaba ella, sentada con su espalda tan recta como siempre, tan bien peinada y tan bien vestida... En ese momento pensé cosas quizá absurdas: Si fuese como ella, ¿Jacob se fijaría en mí? Si fuese como ella, ¿Edward se fijaría en mí? Si fuese como ella, ¿alguien se fijaría en mí?

Son solo tonterías. Entré y me senté a su lado, ella parecía seria, pensativa y al parecer no era un buen momento.

— ¿Estarás ocupada? –Le dije sin más.

No respondía, solo miraba su reflejo en el espejo, sin hablar, al parecer podía oír los latidos de su corazón: Suaves y no muy constantes.

— ¿Estás bien? –Pregunté, en forma pasiva.

—Siempre aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer, ¿verdad? –Habló ella, provocándome un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ven conmigo.

Me haló del brazo y salimos de la habitación, al fondo de nuestro pasillo hay un hermoso balcón con una hermosa vista que da hacia el hall central, ella señaló un grupo de chicos: todos muy guapos con sus estupendos vestuarios. Al parecer hablaban de algo confidencial.

— ¿Quiénes son? –Pregunté con intriga.

La explicación que me dio Alice me dejó sin palabra alguna: Un grupo de jóvenes de la universidad conformado por seis chicos y cuatro chicas, siempre se reunían para hacer "cuentas" según mi compañera, tienen un club secreto (del cual todo el mundo sabe) llamado: "Frantic Delirium". Es un club encargado de organizar citas a ciegas entre los estudiantes de aquí. Los chicos que asistan al Frantic Delirium deben pagar una cuota por placer, entonces entran a una habitación sencilla: una cama, un sofá, una televisión, una ducha, una venda para los ojos y preservativos por montones. Se les asigna una mujer (estudiante) la cual entra para satisfacerlos sexualmente. Si las chicas se negaban, eran chantajeadas, extorsionadas y hasta golpeadas.

La historia me aterró completamente, ¿era real? Si Alice lo hizo solo para asustarme, lo había conseguido. Aunque por la cara de la chica, parecía muy real, casi tan real que... podría asegurar que ella lo sufrió.

— ¡Mira! Al parecer tienen un nuevo miembro ¡Ha de ser igual de cerdo! –Habló, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y señalando hacia el grupo de chicos.

Si, aparentemente había alguien nuevo, por la forma en la que lo trataban, estaba de espaldas, un chico alto, de piel trigueña y cabello oscuro, no podía evitar pensar que me resultaba vagamente familiar. Pero nadie que yo conozca sería capaz de pertenecer a este tipo de grupos ¿o sí?... No lo supe hasta que volteó, con su blanca sonrisa apuntando directamente hacia mí. En realidad todo el grupo estaba viendo hacia mí.

— ¡Vaya! Al parecer han encontrado una nueva víctima –dijo Alice, con tono de ira.

Era él, era Jacob.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció chicas? ¿Qué hace Jacob con el grupo de "Frantic Delirium"? ¿Sera Isabella su próxima víctima?**

**Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que han dejado sus hermosos review.**

Carytt, jupy, Iku cSwan, patymdn, zujeyane, solecitopucheta y Gues**t.**

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Si desean saber cuándo actualizo o más sobre esta u otra de mis historias únanse al grupo en Facebook (link en mi perfil).**

**Nos leemos pronto, besos.**


End file.
